


I owe you, big time.

by Undercover_Hermione



Series: Don't worry, I got you. [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercover_Hermione/pseuds/Undercover_Hermione
Summary: Erin Gilbert has not had the easiest time getting close to people. She was bullied, shunned and friendless until she met Abigail Yates. Her first friend. Finding Abby again brought Jillian Holtzmann and Patty Tolan into her life. They may be a ragtag bunch of misfits, but Erin wouldn't have it any other way. And now that she has them, she would do anything to protect her new family.





	1. Before I lose my nerve

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a conglomeration of the theatrical and alternate scene where Erin follows Abby into the ghost portal. Some (mostly the ending) is my own. This is the first instance of Erin risking life and limb to protect her family. I do not own the lines, characters, or plot points from the movie.

Finally, after what seems like hours, Rowan was going to be defeated. He was being pulled into his own portal head first. His bid for world domination thwarted by the four women he hadn’t counted on: The Ghostbusters.The battle was won and all four were in one piece. Or so they thought.  
Erin watched as Rowan’s gigantic hand hand reach out for Abby and Patty. Abby shoved Patty out of range, but was caught. She looked on in horror as Abby was dragged in amongst the undead.  
“ABBY!” Patty yelled. However, the next sound to reach her ears was what shattered her heart.  
“ABBY NO.” Holtzmann. Perpetually upbeat, unfazed, emotional range of a (very excitable) teaspoon Holtzmann. It was her scream that spurred Erin into action.  
Think, Gilbert, think. Erin pleaded with her brain, the brain that had never let her down before. She saw the cable attached to the firetruck and a plan falls into place. She grabbed the cable and unwound it from the downed light post.  
“Aw man.” Patty said, a sincere “oh shit” tone in her voice “The portal’s closing.” It’s then that they notice Erin clasp the cable around her waist. The ground swooped in front of Holtzmann, she couldn't catch her breath, and, for a moment, she thought she was going to pass out.  
“What is she doing?” Patty asked. For Holtzmann, the pieces had already connected. If she knew the physicist as well as she thought she did, then she knew what was about to happen.  
“Erin.” Was all she could manage to bring out. She fought for the words to stop the brunette, but they got jumbled somewhere between her brain and her mouth.  
“Abby, hang on! I”m coming!” Erin shouted, sprinting towards the rapidly closing portal.  
“Holtzy,” Patty said, now realizing the basics of Erin’s plan. “Tell her not to do this!” Patty wasn’t stupid. She had seen her two friends interact. She knew which of them Erin was more likely to listen too. Holtzmann, however, was frozen to the core; unable to do or say anything. A distraught look dominated her face.  
Erin Gilbert dove head first into the portal to the other side. The only thing on her mind was the best friend that needed saving.  
“ERIN.” Patty’s yell once again piercing the air. Holtzmann’s breathing stopped as she tried to process what had happened. The two remaining ghostbusters could only stare at the ground that had swallowed up their friends.  
"Oh my god." Holtzmann said; although, she normally wasn't one for calling out to a deity she didn't believe in. She ran a hand through her hair. It was then that she saw the cable jerk, indicating it had reached the end of its length.  
“Grab the cable!” She yelled at Patty, simultaneously lunging towards the metal rope. They may still be able to get Erin back. As for Abby, well, Holtzmann just had to hope that Erin was fast enough. “PULL.”  
Together, Patty and Holtzmann yanked the cable until their hands felt like splitting open and their shoulders screamed. The sky around them lost its dark clouds and returned to its bright blue. Please come back, please come back, please come back played on a loop in Holtzmann’s mind. All of the sudden, Holtzmann and Patty were thrown backwards onto the sidewalk. They both stared eagerly at the door of the mercado. Nothing happened. Holtzmann’s shoulders slumped and numbness crashed over her like a tidal wave.  
“Abby?” A pause while she caught her breath. “Erin?” Abby, her first and best friend. Erin, the woman she had fallen for long before ever meeting. Both of them gone. Holtzmann was on the brink of curling into a ball when she heard a thudding come from inside the Mercado. Patty and Holtzmann shared a puzzled look. Two two more thuds, the doors flew open and two figures sailed through the air. Two figures dressed in…beige jump suits!  
Abby and Erin hit the ground, groaned, and struggled to their feet.  
“Shut. Up.” Holtzmann muttered. “YEAH!”  
“HELL YEAH.” Patty shouted beside her.  
“Yeah!” Holtzmann jumped to her feet, rushing to embrace her friends. She pulled Erin to her feet; all but crushing the physicist in an embrace. She then held Erin out at arm's length, checking her for injuries. Patty was also giving their friends the once over.  
“Whoa.” She breathed, pointing to the snowy white hue their hair had taken on.  
“What?” Abby replied. Abby and Erin looked at each other. “Oh.”  
“Oh no.” Erin said, rubbing a lock of hair between her fingers. The two best friends began laughing; because, what else could they do?  
“What year is it?” Erin asked.  
“It’s 2040,” Holtzmann replied, barely able to keep her deadpan expression. “Our president is a plant!”  
“Oh my god.” Abby said, her eyes widening. Patty smacked Holtzmann on the arm, her look saying Come on, girl, really?. Erin narrowed her eyes at Holtzmann, wondering how her friends still looked the same after 33 years. She suspected one of Holtzmann’s pranks.  
“I’m kidding, you were gone for two seconds.” This got the other three laughing. Erin took in the 1000 kilowatt grin on Holtzmann’s face. Maybe she was running on adrenaline, or maybe the near death experience put things into perspective (she could no longer deny the feelings that had been brewing since “Come here often?”), either way Erin moved deliberately towards the eccentric blond. Before she lost her courage, she grabbed Holtzmann by the collar of her jumpsuit and pulled her in for a kiss. Holtzmann was frozen for about two seconds; two seconds that almost sent Erin into cardiac arrest, wondering if she had screwed everything up. Then, Holtzmann’s arms were around her waist, and she was kissing her back. The kiss grew deeper before they pulled back. Holtzmann’s grin had somehow grown wider. Erin beamed back at her.  
“Finally.” Abby sighed, exasperated. Erin and Holtzmann looked at her in surprise. “Oh come on. It was pretty obvious.”  
“For real.” Patty agreed. “It took y’all long enough! I’m happy for you, but I really wanna see the looks on those homeland security assholes’ faces when they find out what happened.”  
“Count me in!” Abby said as she bounded after Patty towards the awakening crowd.  
“Whaddaya say, hot stuff?” Holtmann asked, “Up for a satisfying round of “I told you so”: Homeland Security addition?”  
“Absolutely.” Erin laced her fingers through Holtzmann’s, who, in return, leaned her head on Erin’s shoulder. The two of them strolled after their friends.


	2. Much More Difficult than the Mechanical Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a malevolent department store manager comes after Patty with an axe, Erin jumps in to make sure her friend doesn't end up like one of King Henry the Eighth's wives.

Two weeks later, the Ghostbusters were up and running. The majority of New York, despite the Mayor’s best efforts, knew who had saved them from the “Rowan Incident”. So, the ghostbusters were called out on bust after bust. This paraparticipant was complaining that the ghost of an old manager, Liam Olsen (who’d died in the store of an unexpected heart attack), was haunting her department store. Abby and Holtzmann were checking out the ground floor while Patty and Erin cleared level two. Erin patrolled one side of the staircase and Patty, the other.  
“Everything seems okay over here.”  
“Same here, baby.” Patty replied. Her voice took on a sort of annoyed edge,“You never know though, things can just pop out and scare you sometimes.”  
“You’re still bitter about Monday, aren’t you?”  
“Holtzy almost had a damn heart attack. Yes, I am still bitter!”  
“Fair enough.” Erin conceded, laughing as she remembered her girlfriend’s antics. Holtzmann had waited for someone to see her standing there posed in place of a suit of armor. She had been gunning for Erin, but scared the shit out of Patty instead. “This side is clear.”  
“Yeah, this side, too.” Patty replied. She turned around and was face to face with a mannequin. She sucked in a breath. “Nah I’m cool. Whoa, I’m getting flashbacks.”  
Erin and Patty met up at the top of the stair case. Erin was about to suggest that they find Abby and Holtzmann when the lights flickered.  
“Did you see that, Patty?”  
“You know I did.” They subconsciously tightened their grip on the proton guns. They stood back to back, waiting for the ghost to appear. Patty cocked her proton gun. “Come on! I’m ready to bust some ghost ass.”  
“Yeah, show yourself!” Erin tried to copy Patty’s confident tone, but was about as successful as Holtzmann trying not to eat an entire can of pringles in one sitting. A thin, balding man dressed in a store uniform appeared in front of Erin. She charged him, unleashing a proton stream as she ran. The ghost dodged the red beam and glide swiftly towards Erin He grabbed a hold of her by the throat. Well, that plan failed. Erin thought as she clawed at Olsen’s hands. He yanked her proton pack off, chucking it at the wall. Shit it just got worse.  
“Let go of my friend, ghost!” Patty fired up her proton pack, pulling him towards her. The ghost released Erin. She fell to the ground gasping for air. Olson had gotten out of Patty’s proton stream. She was backing away slowly as he approached her, axe in hand. She reached for the ghost chipper, but it wouldn’t unclasp from Patty’s belt. Olsen would beat her to the punch. Erin hauled herself to her feet as Olsen raised his axe. She sprinted at the ghost of Liam Olson and launched herself onto his back. Olson flung her from side to side, trying to shake her off. For a pasty, middle aged man, he was strong.  
“This is much more difficult than the mechanical bull.” Erin could feel her hands slipping from the force being thrown around.  
“Wait, when were you on a mechanical bull?” Patty stopped mid grabbing the ghost chipper. “More importantly, do you have a video?”  
“It was during college. It’s a long story for sometime when I’m not hanging on for dear life.”  
“Oh. Right.” Patty went back to trying to unclip the ghost chipper. Erin slid lower and lower on Olson’s back. Her arms came off of his neck and she felt herself sailing through the air. Patty yelled in the distance as she hit the stairs. Each stair bringing a fresh wave of pain. She smacks into the railing, hears a crack, and only has time to hope is wasn’t her head. With a final thump, she landed on the first floor.  
Holtzmann and Abby had just finished clearing the ground floor of the department store. They high fived walked out of the back storage area. The pair was heading towards the front when they heard Erin scream followed by Patty yelling,  
“ERIN.” Without a second thought, Holtzmann bolted for the stairs, Abby right on her heels. Thuds could be heard from up ahead, a long groan coming after the final thud. Holtzmann skidded around the corner and came to a halt when she saw her girlfriend lying on the ground, tears streaming down her face. She slid to her knees beside Erin. Abby wanted to do the same, but she knew Erin would be okay with Holtzmann around; also, Patty needed help. So, she ran up the stairs to continue busting. Holtzmann took hold of Erin’s hand, running her thumb along her knuckles. Erin squeezed Holtzmann’s hand so tight she thought if was going to fall off.  
“It’s okay.” She said, brushing hair of our Erin’s face. Her heart constricted to the point where she thought it would burst. She felt nauseous with worry.“Well, maybe it’s not right now, but it’s going to be okay.”  
Erin nodded. Just having Holtzmann beside her, holding her hand, calmed her down. Even if the blond was rambling. She tried to take in a few deep breaths, causing her ribcage to burn. Even with that, the pain was easing,the tears slowed. Holtzmann looked up and saw Abby sucker punch the ghost with her proton puncher. Patty sucked the disoriented specter into her ghost chipper. The malevolent Olson was reduced to a puddle of ectoplasm. After retrieving Erin’s discarded proton pack, they joined their friends downstairs.  
“Patty, are you okay?” Erin managed to wheeze out, just barely lifting her head enough to see. The historian gave Erin an “Are you serious?” Look.  
“Girl, look at you. Are you okay?” Erin starts to sit up, she manages with Holtzmann’s help.  
“My ribs are on fire, but yeah I’m good.” Erin continues until she is standing, albeit leaning on Holtzmann.”Did you get the ghost?”  
“After what he did to you?” Abby replied. “He had a date with some nuclear technology.”  
“Yeah baby!” Patty exclaimed, high fiving Abby on their way out of the building. Erin took a step forward, and the pain shooting up her spine threatened to send her toppling to the ground. Holtzmann caught her. Erin anticipated a joke or a flirtatious comment; however, she was mistaken. What Holtzmann did say melted Erin’s heart.  
“Don’t worry, ghost girl. I got you.” Their eyes met, a small smile formed on Erin’s face. Holtzmann grinned back at her. She pulled one of Erin’s arms around her shoulders, supporting her as they made their way to the ecto-1. Abby drove with Patty riding shotgun. Erin was laid out in the back seat, her head on Holtzmann’s lap. Patty twisted around, placed a hand on Erin’s shoulder, and said.  
“Thank you, by the way.” Erin smiled at Patty, patting her hand.  
“That’s what friends are for.” Moments like these made Patty really glad she had meet this group of weird, nerdy, amazing women; glad she could call them friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Not At All Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin throws herself between a speeding ghost and her girlfriend. This leads to some guilt on Holtzmann's part.

Another four months had gone by and business was still booming. This bust saw the ghostbusters dealing with a particularly elusive yet aggressive class IV. Abby and Patty had gone to check the upstairs, leaving Erin and Holtzmann to clear the ground floor. Erin finished looking around the kitchen.  
“Clear!” She shouted to her girlfriend back in the living room.  
“Same here, hot stuff.” Holtzmann replied. Erin’s cheeks warmed at the pet name, even after four months. “Wait. Hey, Erin, come look at this.”  
Erin’s eyebrows furrowed as she wondered what there could be to see. She entered the living room to find Holtzmann standing, rifling through a CD collection. Holtzmann looked over at her girlfriend and beamed.  
“Check it out, they’ve got Billie Holiday! I wonder if they’d give it to me?”  
“Holtz, you can’t just ask strangers for their stuff.” Erin chided her, half exasperated half amused.  
“I’m not going to ask, really.” Holtzmann promised. “but, if they happen to hear that I love Billie Holiday and they want to repay us… well then, who knows?” Erin was about to inform Holtzmann that her plan was coercion and therefore immoral. However, she never got the chance. Their malevolent Class IV appeared behind Holtzmann, zooming through the air at her.  
“Holtz! Look out!” Erin sprinted forward and pushed Holtzmann out of the way. The Ghost instead slammed into Erin and sent her flying through the air. She hit the far wall with a thud, blacking out as she the floor came rushing up to meet her. 

One minute Holtzmann was on her feet, messing with her girlfriend about stealing the Billie Holiday record. The next, having been shoved over, she face planted with her glasses landing on the floor next to her. As she sat up, her blurry vision took in a limp form lying some feet away. Holtzmann grabbed her glasses and shoved them back onto her face, clearing her vision. Erin’s still frame slumped on the floor, blood slowly pooling around her, put the pieces of what happened together in Holtzmann’s mind. She was on her feet in a split second.  
“ERIN.” She cried, barreling towards her girlfriend. Holtzmann landed on her knees, barely registering the shooting pains as they connect with the hardwood floors. Oh, god. No no no she thought as she placed two fingers on Erin’s neck; checking for a pulse. She let out a breath, one she didn’t even know she was holding, when she found it. This is my fault echoed through her mind. Just then, her walkie talkie gurgled to life.  
“Holtzy!” Patty shouted, “You and Erin need to get your skinny asses up here and help us.”  
“She’s not kidding.” Abby added, sounding winded. “This ghost is insane.”  
“Erin is down.” Holtz all but mumbled into the speaker. There was a pause before Abby spoke. She sensed the panic in Holtzmann’s voice, even if it was monotone.  
“We’re on our way.” Holtzmann nodded, before realizing that Abby couldn’t see her. She took a deep breath, her brain fuzzy, body stunned. She tapped Erin’s cheek.  
“Erin?” She said, tapping Erin’s cheek again, this time twice, “Erin come on, wake up.” Nothing happened. Holtzmann shook Erin’s shoulder.  
“Don’t make me lick your face. Cause I swear I will..” She doesn’t get to make good on that promise as the next moment brings Abby and Patty into the room. They stop for a moment upon seeing the unconscious Erin. “Oh my god.  
Abby rushed over and sank down beside an oddly quiet and still Holtzmann.  
“Call 911.” Holtzmann instructed Abby.  
“What? You mean you haven’t already?”  
“Abby, I haven’t seen my cell phone in months. I probably left it in a particle accelerator. In anycase, it’s long gone.”  
Nodding, Abby pulled out her cell phone and dialed for an ambulance. She told the operator that she is one of the Ghostbusters, one of her colleagues is hurt, and the address. Patty stood beside Holtzmann, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
“Baby, what happened?” She asked as Abby hung up the phone.  
“Messing around...Billie Holiday album… surprise ghost… pushed me out of the way… jumped in front... “ Holtzmann muttered this odd sentence of strung together phrases.  
“Who the HELL jumps IN FRONT of a ghost?” Patty asked, shaking her head slightly.  
“Well, it is Erin.” Abby replied. “This is the same woman who jumped into a death portal to save me.” Patty made an agreeing noise. Holtzmann leaned back against the wall, intertwined her and Erin’s fingers, and stared off into space. Realizing that Holtzmann was retreating into herself, Abby and Patty tried to keep up conversation. But they eventually fell into silence. Each of them just waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Holtzmann barely listens as the EMT’s explain how huge fans they are of the Ghostbusters. Holtzmann only lets go of Erin’s hand so that they can move her to the stretcher. Luckily, they don’t argue when Holtzmann climbs into the ambulance beside said stretcher. She keeps a tight grip on Erin’s hand the whole way to the hospital. 

Erin’s eyes opened and immediately closed again when the harsh, fluorescent light hit them. The dull ache in her head advanced to a powerful throb. She slowly opened her eyes, this time with more success. She then registered the sounds of a familiar snore. The sight she got when she turned her head towards the snores nearly stopped her heart. Holtzmann was slumped in, what had to be, an incredibly uncomfortable hospital chair. Her hair was mussed up and she was still in her jumpsuit, leading Erin to the conclusion that she’d been there the whole time. Holtzmann’s arm was up on the bed, her hand just inches from Erin’s. She had lost her grip when she’d fallen asleep. Erin attempted to turn on to her side, only to have every nerve in her body cry out in disagreement. She let out a loud groan, laying back down to where she was comfortable. The snoring immediately ceasing, Holtzmann’s eyes flew open.  
“Higgs Boson.” She muttered, a little disoriented. She shook her head a little. It took a moment for Holtzmann to notice Erin smiling at her. A grin spread across Holtzmann’s face. “Hey there, hot stuff. How ya feelin’?  
“I feel like I went ten rounds with a Class VII… and lost.” Erin admitted.  
“So, not great.”  
“No, Holtz, not great.” Erin sighed, she reached for Holtzmann’s hand. “How long have I been here? The last thing I remember is hitting the floor.”  
“A year.”  
“Oh my god.” Erin tries to sit up, feels the pain gates crash open, and starts groaning again. Holtzmann lunges forward and helps Erin settle back onto her bed.  
“Whoa. Erin, I was kidding, it’s okay.” Holtzmann assures her. “I was kidding, it’s been less than twenty four hours..”  
“If I could sit up, I swear...”  
“I would joke and suggest you’d deck me, but I know for a fact that you can, so I’mma just let that one go.” Erin laughed. The couple lapsed into a comfortable silence. Well, Erin was comfortable anyways. Holtzmann fidgeted in her seat, she cleared her throat a few times.  
“Holtz, you okay?” Holtzmann didn’t answer. She just fiddled with a piece of wire from her jump suit pocket. Erin sighed, she knew exactly what’s going on. Holtzmann was not okay... but wouldn’t admit it; however, she also wouldn’t lie to Erin. Therefore, she wasn't saying anything. “What’s going on in that brain of yours?” Holtzmann was quiet for another moment.  
“I’m sorry.” Holtzmann wouldn’t meet her eyes.  
“For what?” Erin asked, an incredulous look on her face.  
“I forgot Erin Gilbert’s rule number one: safety first. I got distracted and it almost got you killed. I’m sorry.” Holtzmann’s stilted tone hit Erin like a ton of bricks. She shook her head.  
“This was not your fault.” Erin assured her.  
“You put yourself in danger to protect me! Because my stupid brain couldn’t just focus.” Holtzmann exclaimed. “I should be the one in the hospital bed right now. I deserve it, not you.  
“No. No, no. I know I don’t deserve this,” Erin gestures to the bed she’s lying in as well as the IV’s stuck in her arm. “But neither do you. Not at all. I love you, Jillian Holtzmann. I love everything about you. Especially that brilliant, beautiful, weird brain of yours. Besides, if one of us has to be laid out in a hospital bed, I’m gonna make damn sure it’s me.”  
“Not if I make sure it’s me first.” Holtzmann replied, the manic grin returning to her face.  
“We are not going to make protecting each other a competition.” Erin said. “But if we did I would totally win.”  
Holtzmann stared at her girlfriend for a moment,her full 1000 kilowatt grin spreading across her face.. Erin raised her eyebrows at her in question.  
Jillian Holtzmann had never been very good with words. This had never bothered her; not until Erin. Holtzmann wanted to tell this beautiful woman that she was awed by her. Awed by Erin’s strength, goodness, and selflessness... even in the face of bullying, loneliness, and anxiety. Awed by her willingness, when push came to shove, to risk life and limb for the the people she loved. The closest she could get was...  
“I love you, ghost girl.” Erin looked stunned for a moment. Holtzmann sucked in a breath. The realization of what she had just said hitting her like a train. Not that what she said wasn’t true… she’d just never said it outloud before. She was about to stutter out an apology when Erin beamed back at her.  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I do not own these characters (or anything that was not my creation). I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. You didn't have to do that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby, Patty, and Holtzmann pay Erin back when she has a run in with her least favorite substance: Ectoplasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the final chapter. The script is flipped a little bit here.

A few weeks, much bedrest, and a great deal of cabin fever later, Erin Gilbert was back on the job. While staring down a malevolent class IV, she yanked the proton shotgun out of its holster.  
“Say hello to my little friend!” She exclaimed, completely ready for the kickback this time. The ghost exploded in a burst of ectoplasm. Erin lept backwards in effort to avoid the slime. She holstered her shotgun. “WOO! I’ve missed this.”  
“Erin, on your left!” Patty shouted from where she was taking out a ghost with her signature sidearm.  
“Oh shoot.” Erin said as she swung her head left to see yet another specter floating towards her.  
“Catch this one!” Abby instructed. She was right. They hadn’t had a new ghost to examine in weeks. Holtzmann was itching to test out the upgrades to the portable containment unit. So, Erin tucked and rolled under the ghost. She came up on one knee and caught the evasive specter with her proton beam. If she had looked behind her, she would have seen Holtzmann’s jaw hit the floor.  
“Holtz, quit drooling and get the trap open.” Abby chided as she fired up her proton gun to help Erin wrangle the difficult apparition. Holtzmann yanked the trap from the bottom of her pack.  
“One ghost trap coming up in Five, four, three-”  
“Holtzmann!” Erin and Abby simultaneously yelled  
“Two, one.” She slams her foot down on the pedal, opening the doors. “‘Kay.” Together, Abby and Erin dragged the ghost along.  
“Oh, my arms are going to be sore tomorrow.” Erin shouted.  
“Yeah. Who needs a workout when you can bust ghosts?” Abby replied, grinning like a fool. They wrangled the specter into the little metal container. Holtzmann lifted her foot off the pedal; subsequently shutting the ghost in. Abby and Erin high fived. “Nice work, Ghostgirl.”  
“You too, Abs.” Erin replied. Patty sucks the last ghost through her ghost chipper. All four women holstered weapons. Holtzmann sidled up to Erin and slipped her arm around her waist.  
“That spin move was pretty badass, Gilbert.” Erin laughed and shook it head slightly. “It was pretty hot, too.” Holtzmann winked at her.  
“Oh, well there’s more where that came from.” Erin replied, doing her best, and simultaneously worst, exaggerated sultry voice.Patty put a hand in the air.  
“Stop. Do not go any further.” Abby nodded her head in agreement.  
“We’d better sweep down stairs again, just to be sure.” Abby suggested. The ghostbusters moved towards the stairs. “Uh, Holtzy, you forgetting something there?”  
Abby gestured towards the ghost trap, rocking slightly where it sat on the floor 10 feet away. Holtzmann glanced back at it and groaned. Erin put a hand on her shoulder.  
“I’ll get it.” Erin said.  
“I knew there was a reason I loved you.” Erin shook her head, though she was smiling. As she bent down to grab the trap, she heard her friends and girlfriend call out her name. A severe, angry looking, ghostly green matron floated in front of her. She looked up just in time to see her jaw unhinge. Erin’s arms instinctively came up to protect her face. She tensed, waiting for the wave of cold, slimy ectoplasm to hit her; however, it never came. Erin cracked an eye open; however, both eyes widened as they took in the sight in front of her.  
Patty stood directly in front of her, flanked on either side by Abby and Holtzmann. Each woman was drenched in slime. Erin felt a warmth spread through chest . The ghost began cackling, making Erin’s blood boil. She whipped the proton shotgun into position.  
“Get down!” Erin yelled. The other three ghostbusters hit the floor as Erin disintegrated the slimer in one shot.  
“Hasta La vista, baby.” She said, just to continue her movie references.  
Holtzmann jumped to her feet. She laid a slimy, messy kiss on Erin’s lips. Erin smiled as they pulled away. She glanced at all of them.  
“You guys didn’t have to take a sliming for me.”  
“Uh, yeah we did.” Abby replied. She almost added “After all the shit you’ve done to protect us? This is the least we could do.” but she didn't have to. Erin already knew.  
“Hey, that’s what friends are for, right?” Patty said with a shrug. Erin strode over and hugged her tight. When she pulled back, there was slime on her coveralls. She groaned.  
“I walked right into that one, didn’t I.” Erin said. Patty threw her head back and laughed. Abby tried to wipe her hands off on her jumpsuit.  
“Seriously, Erin, how do you deal with this?” She asked, a whiny tone to her voice.  
“A lot of cursing and a shower that is much longer than necessary.”  
“That last part’s not entirely due to the slime.” Holtzmann intoned, waggling her eyebrows. “If ya know what I mean.”  
Erin swatted her in the stomach, a blush coloring her face. Patty turned on her heels, muttering “Oh hell no.”, and walked down the stairs.  
“TMI, Holtzmann. TMI.” Abby said grabbing the ghost chipper and heading downstairs herself.  
“Love you, Abs.” Holtzmann called out. Erin laced her fingers through her girlfriends. Her other hand ruffled her damp, ectoplasm covered blond curls.  
“This is gonna be a bitch to wash.” Holtzmann said. Her own hand picked a piece of ectoplasm out of her hair.  
“Well, we’d better get to that shower then.”  
“I like the way you think, hotstuff.”  
Later that night, all four women were gathered around the kitchen table in the firehouse. Erin’s food went untouched for a moment as she watched the others eat. Holtzmann was wolfing down a plate of chow mein and Abby was still ranting about the wanton-to-broth ratio, but Erin smiled at them anyways. Patty, who was the only sensible food consumer, looked at Erin over her plate of dumplings.  
“Erin, you okay there?” Erin shook her head a little, bringing her out of her reverie.  
“Never been better.”


End file.
